El relicario
by Mrs. Night Darkness
Summary: La ambición, la envidia, la sed de poder. Factores que dieron inicio a más que una simple leyenda, a una maldición. Una maldición que con el paso de las estaciones se ha ido olvidando, pero que sigue vigente... Una historia que toma lugar hace un sinfín de lunas llenas, en una época de reinados, piratas, ladrones, guerras y territorio. (Universo Alterno, OoC en algunos personajes)
1. Chapter 1 'Preludio'

¡Hola de nuevo!

Como verán estoy de vuelta con una historia más, está basada en sueños míos y debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo escribo por diversión.

Les dejo un preludio de la historia y espero que les guste. El proximo capítulo lo subiré tan pronto esté listo.

_Capítulo 1 'Preludio: La leyenda.'_

_La ambición, la envidia, la sed de poder. Factores que dieron inicio a más que una simple leyenda, a una maldición. Una maldición que con el paso de las estaciones se ha ido olvidando, pero que sigue vigente... Una historia que toma lugar hace un sinfín de lunas llenas, en una época de reinados, piratas, ladrones, guerras y territorio._

_En los mares del Caribe alguna vez existió una poderosa bruja de incomparable belleza. De tez tan blanca como la más fina porcelana y tan suave como el tierno pétalo de la rosa, de ojos color zafiro cual brillantes piedras preciosas y cabello negro azabache como la noche. Su cuerpo esbelto volvía loco a cualquier marinero que se le cruzaba enfrente. Era tan hermosa que se ganó la envidia y la aversión de las mujeres del puerto. _

_Se cuenta que una noche de luna nueva; cuando las bujas del oriente realizaban sus aquelarres, la nigromántica del oeste – que había escuchado los rumores acerca de aquella bella hechicera – sintió una gran envidia y lanzó un juramento al vacío. Juró y perjuró que el alma de esa bruja sería suya, a cualquier costo._

_Y sobre la luz de luna realizó un conjuro que sellaría esa promesa, sellando en cuerpo y alma a la hechicera dentro de un relicario de forma romboide hecho de la más fina plata y el más deslumbrante oro; ausente de lo que pronto le sucedería._

_En el momento en el que el último paso era completado algo salió erróneo y en lugar de encerrar el alma de la bella bruja dentro del escapulario, solo le dejó una marca en el brazo izquierdo, parecida a una quemadura. La maldición rebotó en ella mientras que su cuerpo y su espíritu fueron condenados a vivir dentro de lo que una vez fue una delicada e inocente joya…_

_Nunca se supo más del collar. Años después la bruja de ojos verdes zafiro murió en circunstancias extrañas, dejando una primogénita en la orfandad. Su hija, fue vendida como esclava y jamás regresó a su tierra natal. Los sabios rumoreaban que el relicario seguía en la tierra de los vivos y que éste estaba escondido en lo más profundo del océano, donde habitaban horribles y asquerosas criaturas custodiándolo. Esperando a la descendencia de aquella bella bruja para darle lo que por derecho le pertenecía…_

Aquí termina este primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Lo he escrito con amor (?).

Bueno, como verán la leyenda es bastante simple. Bruja encerrada, venganza, hija perdida.

Déjenme un review, ya saben, de evaluación. xD

Hasta siempre,

Night D.


	2. Chapter 2 'mis recuerdos en penumbras'

InuYasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Capítulo 2 'Las penumbras de mis recuerdos'_  
**

**Bitácora:**

**8 de Noviembre de 1684**

_**Zarparemos al amanecer. Mis hombres y yo estamos ansiosos de poder salir a mar abierto y sentir la brisa marina correr por el rostro. Sango Stroud; mi segunda al mando, se encargó personalmente de las provisiones mientras preparaba las cofias. **_

_**Me han advertido que se ha visto al "demonio plateado" surcar estas rutas. Con un poco de suerte tal vez nos encontremos.**_

_**Me muero por probar el filo de mi espada con él. **_

_**También me reportaron que a "la osadía"; mi barco, se le ha ahuecado la popa, mañana tendré que repararlo yo misma.**_

**Fin de la bitácora.**

– ¿Otra vez con eso Kagome? – se mofó una joven de cabello color ébano, que recién había ingresado a la habitación.

–No molestes Tajiya…_**–**_ gruñó la capitana, sin siquiera volverse a verla. La mencionada frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos por debajo de su busto. Se acercó lentamente, mientras ésta le daba la espalda. Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos pasos de ella, descruzó los brazos. Con cuidado, acercó su mano derecha a un costado del faldón que vestía; comenzó a levantarlo lentamente hasta que el mango de una daga salió a relucir por entre la tela. Con un ágil y grácil movimiento sacó el arma, lanzándola directamente a la nuca de la joven al mando.

Pero no logró su cometido.

Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, era su nombre real y era una joven demasiado inteligente como para caer en ese viejo truco. Años de compañía pirata habían dado frutos en la forma en que se movía la chica. Solo le bastó con mover unos centímetros la cabeza para esquivar el objeto punzocortante – que se dejó clavar en la pared como si se tratara de mantequilla – y se giró a hurgar entre los cajones de un pequeño buró.

–No me gusta que me llamen Tajiya – se excusó la chica.

Recorría con la mirada la pequeña habitación de la posada. No era mucho; las paredes tenían partes cubiertas por una fina capa de moho y humedad, en el centro del cuarto estaba pegada una cama vestida con sábanas grises y dos pobres almohadas, a su costado derecho estaba la mesita de noche, hecha de álamo, probablemente. Un espejo de cuerpo completo se encontrada pegado a la pared izquierda, un candelabro con cinco velas alumbraba tenuemente la habitación dándole un lúgubre aspecto a ésta y en la esquina, reposaba el pequeño buró de madera donde la capitana hurgaba. Arrugó la nariz y en su boca se formó una mueca de desagrado.

– Kagome, ¿cómo puedes dormir aquí? – rezongó. – Sólo mira la habitación. ¡Es asquerosa! Además, con el dinero que tienes, podrías alquilar la mejor habitación en la más recatada posada.

–Sango, conoces la razón mejor que nadie, – dijo la capitana volteándose lentamente para recargarse en el buró – así como yo entiendo que a ti no te gusta tu primer apellido por ser el de…

–Ya, ya entendí –. La interrumpió. – No necesitas recordarme lo que de sobra sé.

La capitana exhaló el aire pesadamente. En un principio no comprendía la necedad de su acompañante de reusarse a su nombre, mas a fin de cuentas se resignó al comprender que un corsario siempre tenía algún secreto que a nadie cuenta. Como ella.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió hurgando en los cajones de madera. Necesitaba esos papeles para poder zarpar, de lo contrario, se quedarían en el puerto hasta otros documentos conseguir y ella quería y más que nada _necesitaba,_ salir de allí. Sus recuerdos la atormentaban día a día y su maldita hermana se reusaba a asimilarsu culpa.

"_Maldita egoísta."_

En su rostro se formó una mueca de rabia. Su entrecejo se frunció; su cavidad bucal se apretó al punto de dolerle y se torció mientras que sus ojos irradiaban odio dentro de un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

"_Perra"._

Sango se percató del tan repentino cambio de humor en su amiga y se preocupó. Había dejado de revolver los cajones para apretar fieramente los puños y bajado la cabeza. Mala señal. Si algo la caracterizaba era tener un carácter orgulloso, siempre mirando al frente, queriendo conquistar el mundo.

Con cierta precaución, comenzó a aproximársele para reconfortarla, pero su mano fue retirada toscamente apenas tocó el hombro de la capitana. Ella, asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con el faldón verde olivo que vestía. Cayendo así, de espaldas al suelo.

–Déjame sola _Stroud_…– susurró la capitana.

Sango no se inmutó, ni por el aviso, ni mucho menos por la forma en que su apellido fue pronunciado, al contrario, estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando la otra perdió los estribos y comenzó a romper lo poco que había dentro del cuarto al no ver cumplida su orden; dejándola con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Ese recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria y por más que intentara arrancarlo de ella; no podría, lo sabía y eso sólo conseguía ponerla impotente ante su deseo.

–¡¿Qué carajo no entendiste de la frase _déjame sola_ Sango Tajiya Stroud?! – gritó Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas. Su alma pedía, gritaba, imploraba, _necesitaba_ llorar, pero su orgullo se anteponía a sus **deseos**. No. Ella era la más intrépida corsaria dentro de los siete mares ¿no?, y por eso debía abstenerse de llorar delante de alguien. Por más que ese alguien fuera su mejor amiga. Jamás se quebraría frente a otros ojos que no fueran los de su propia soledad.

Sango comprendió en el instante en que miró a los ojos color caoba de su mejor amiga, que lo que creyó una amenaza no era más que la súplica de un corazón atormentado; así que se levantó y caminó a la salida sin decir palabra alguna.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse notar y correr por todo su rostro en cuanto la sólida y pesada puerta de roble se cerró.

Sus rodillas flaquearon como si de gelatina se tratasen y ella cayó al frío suelo sobre éstas. En sus manos recayó el peso de su torso mientras intentaba ahogar los sollozos que salían incontrolablemente de lo más profundo de su diafragma. El corazón se le encogía arrítmicamente y su mente estaba nublada por recuerdos execrables.

Maldita la hora en que confió en ella, maldito el momento en que se dejó engatusar por sus farsas y la ayudó. Todo era por el dinero; debió saberlo. ¿Por qué una "dama" como ella quisiera recurrir a su corsaria hermana menor? Era patético incluso el sólo pensarlo.

Azotó su puño derecho contra el suelo una y otra vez, soltando pequeños gemidos en el proceso. No detuvo sus golpes aún cuando su puño comenzó a sangrar; la frustración, la impotencia y el rencor no se lo permitían. Continuó en el piso unos minutos más, y cuando estabilizó sus sentidos, simplemente guardó silencio. Un silencio vacío y lúgubre. Expresando calladamente todo lo que tenía – en ese preciso momento – dentro del cuerpo.

Nada. Ya no sentía nada. Ni frustración, ni odio, ni tristeza. Sólo estaba _vacía._

–_Hermanita_…– masculló con veneno – te juro que esto no se quedará así… - sentenció entrecortadamente, agotada por el llanto.

Con toda la dignidad que tenía se sostuvo nuevamente de pie, irguiendo la espalda e inflando el pecho en el acto. Cruzó la habitación hacia la cama y se inclinó para sacar una pesada maleta que contenía ropa. Tomó un par de prendas y se encaminó hacia el espejo, quitándose su demás prendas en el proceso, hasta finalmente quedar en ropa interior. Mirándose al espejo comenzó a vestirse nuevamente, levantó una camisa de manga larga –que ella misma había adaptado a su fémina anatomía – e introduciendo ambos brazos en las mangas, se la abotonó hasta la altura del nacimiento de sus pechos; prosiguió con la labor de introducirse en el estrecho pantalón de cuero y ajustarse la faja en la que -con suma elegancia - portaba su espada de fina plata.

Terminándose de vestir, se colocó las altas botas de piel que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas y que vestía desde que tenía memoria, se las ajustó fuertemente y ató un pañuelo rojo a su cabeza, enfundó una daga y la ató a su pierna derecha con la ayuda de una fajilla. Por último, insertó una pistola en la faja del cinturón y salió del cuarto dando un portazo, quedando vacía la pequeña habitación, alumbrada solamente por la luz de luna llena que se colaba por las ventanas y la poca luminosidad que aportaban las cinco velas del candelabro.

Un fuerte viento sopló, apagando las velas encendidas. Llevándose el fuego así como los recuerdos tormentosos de aquélla infeliz corsaria.

Con esto finaliza el segundo capítulo de la historia.

Quiero agradecer a Hikari97 por seguir mi historia y dejarme un comentario. ¡Te mando muchos besos y abrazos!

No se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Inuyasha. Espérenlo.

Hasta siempre,

Mrs. N. Darkness


	3. Chapter 3 'Osados sin aventura'

_**Capítulo 3 'Osados sin aventura'.**_

La luz le molestaba aún sin abrir los párpados.

Instintivamente se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y gruñó molesto. Se volvió boca abajo e intentó conciliar el sueño que hacía poco había perdido, pero era inútil. El estúpido astro se empeñaba en no dejarlo descansar; acalorando ahora, su espalda desnuda. Maldijo en voz alta y se levantó perezosamente de su mullida y cálida cama, se restregó los ojos con pereza y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, pareciendo querer alcanzar el techo de su camarote. Se encaminó hacia el ojo de buey que tenía a su izquierda y miró el horizonte a lo lejos. Suspiró pesadamente. Hoy también sería un día duro, y realmente, no estaba de humor como para escuchar los reclamos de su tripulación referentes a su larga estancia en el mar.

Con aire de cansancio, se dirigió hacia un baúl donde guardaba sus prendas y cogió lo primero que se le cruzó por la vista. Después de vestirse salió a cubierta aspirando honda y anhelantemente la fresca brisa que azotaba su rostro.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y se relajó al sentirse libre, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la irritante presencia de su mejor amigo. El capitán soltó un bufido molesto. ¿Acaso no podía, tan siquiera, estar un minuto en paz?

– ¿Qué quieres Miroku? – preguntó, fastidiado del silencio que se había formado. El susodicho tartamudeó unos momentos, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de darle el aviso a su capitán, pero al no encontrar ninguna, decidió que lo mejor era de manera directa, sin rodeos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero daba por sentado que no sería de una manera agradable.

Se armó de valor y se atrevió a hablar.

–Yo, bueno, tú sabes que,no, espera, bueno tú sabes que te estimamos InuYasha, pero…– Las palabras se atragantaban en su lengua, pareciendo no querer salir por ningún motivo.

–Lo sé, Miroku. – acotó el capitán. El tripulante lo miró desorientado. –Sé que la tripulación no está conforme con nuestra larga estancia. También estoy enterado de que quieren armar un motín. Son prófugos, ¿qué esperabas? – sentenció.

–¡Wow! En realidad conoces las mentes criminales – se mofó Miroku.

–No de a gratis soy el pirata más buscado de Europa – le contestó él. Luego se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

El almirante menor lo observó fijamente y sonrió. Nunca nadie había despertado ese sentimiento de admiración hacia alguien, que él sentía hacia su mejor amigo. Era un buen tipo, a pesar de ser pirata. Sonrió. Todavía recordaba el día en que perdonó la vida de un traidor sólo por el hecho de tener una esposa y dos hijas pequeñas en el puerto francés.

–¿Qué tanto me ves Morrison? – preguntó el capitán volviéndose hacia el hombre – parece como si estuvieras recordando algo… - inquirió finalmente entrecerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro hacia la derecha, pero sin dejarlo de mirar.

El susodicho solamente colocó las manos a la altura de su cabeza y agachó el rostro en un gesto gracioso.

–No, yo no estaba recordando nada. – Mintió. - ¿Tú sí?

El capitán soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos volteándose hacia la proa en un vago gesto de parecer desinteresado. ¿Recordar? Claro que él recordaba, sí, se acordaba de cada una de las fechorías que había cometido, a cuántas personas había matado, cuánto sufrimiento había causado y sobretodo, cuántas veces había sido engañado…

No eran precisamente hermosos, pero eran recuerdos al fin.

Lo sabía. Sabía que su mejor amigo recordaba ése fatídico día para él…

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Dio media vuelta para regresar a su camarote y negó con la cabeza.

No. Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer.

– ¡Vamos holgazanes! ¡Icen las velas, que nos vamos de este puerto! – vociferó la capitana, alzando su espada plateada en señal de ánimo. La tripulación pirata rugió en respuesta, dando su afirmación. La mujer, tomó el timón entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia el suroeste. Hacia su libertad.

Su aventura.

La noche anterior, cuando había salido de su habitación, fue directamente a un bar de mala muerte, para buscar algo interesante.

Y es que en esos sitios los piratas se reunían y contaban leyendas viejas, viejas e interesantes. Esa noche no fue la excepción. En el momento en que entró, los hombres pararon sus barullo y ella pudo sentir las penetrantes miradas de los piratas en su espalda, al pasar de largo hacia la barra. Cuando llegó a su destino la corsaria pidió un trago de whisky al empleado y se sentó en un banco de la barra. El silencio le desesperaba. Tomó entre sus níveos dedos el vaso lleno de alcohol tan pronto éste llego y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

–¡Salud! – gritó la chica.

El local estalló en gritos y risas nuevamente. Kagome se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo abiertamente y agudizando el oído por si alguna leyenda estaba siendo relatada. Tomó un sorbo de whisky y se acomodó en su asiento, recargándose en la barra.

Después de unos minutos de estar en ese lugar, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una interesante aventura. Dos hombres habían tomado asiento al lado izquierdo de ella. Agudizó el oído y discretamente ladeó su cabeza hacia esa dirección para escuchar mejor.

–Sí, dicen que la bella bruja murió años después y que el relicario donde quedó encerrada la otra se perdió para siempre…– susurró un hombre de aspecto asqueroso. Era bajo de estatura y de complexión robusta, poseía una gran panza que se dejaba asomar por entre la ropa que vestía y sus bazos, piernas y cara estaban pobladas de vello negro, además de tener la dentadura amarillenta y con dientes postizos chuecos.

– ¿Pero, cómo nos podríamos hacer ricos con esa basura? – preguntó el acompañante, un hombre igual de gordo y panzón que el anterior, sólo que este no tenía vello facial. –Eso no nos sirve de nada Martín .

–No seas imbécil, déjame terminar. – masculló el hombre con barba, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a modo de "castigo". – Según esto, aquél que encuentre el relicario y libere a la bruja será recompensado por ésta.

–¿Ah, sí?¿Y dónde se encuentra esa cosa? –inquirió el segundo pirata con curiosidad.

–Según cuentan, en una isla desierta en los mares del Caribe… – relató el primer pirata, lo suficientemente alto como para que la corsaria escuchara.

Tan pronto oyó la ubicación del tesoro la Kagome pagó su bebida y salió apresurada hacia la posada donde había estado alquilando una habitación, sin escuchar el resto de la conversación.

–Bajo la custodia de monstruos y bestias marinas come-hombres…

Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo de 'El relicario'.

Me gustaría agradecer a Karin Magical y a Hikari97 por haberme dejado un review. ¡Las adoro,chicas! Besotes y muchos abrazos para ustedes.

Creo que este capítulo quedó muy bien. Ahora, creo que algo que omití decir en capítulos anteriores es que me esmero mucho en la ortografía, soy como... ¡Una nazi ortográfica! xD Nel, no tanto así, pero el léxico y las letras son mi pasión, por lo que me agradaría que me comunicaran algún detalle que hubiese por ahí. :D

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

Hasta siempre,

Mrs N. Darkness


End file.
